isotfandomcom-20200213-history
Island in the Sea of Time
}} The Event Nantucket, March, 1998 Ian Arnstein a Classics professor fron San Diego, arrives on Nantucket Island on March 17, 1998. He walks to the John Cofflin House, where he normally stays, looking forward to a seafood dinner. (Synchronicity: Pamela Arnstein, a San Diego Zoo veterinarian is one of those emerging from the ashes of the Emberverse.) Doreen Rosenthal, an astronomy intern and visitor, watches the computer feed from automated cameras. She begins to realize something strange is happening to the numbers. Police Chief Jared Cofflin is concerned at another power outage. He stands amazed at the dome of light covering the island. Screams from people around him bring him out of his trance. Cofflin takes control and quiets the crowds. He tells everyone that television, radio and telephone service to the mainland is out. As he is explaining his plan for the next day, the dome of light disappears and the night sky becomes visible again. He tells everyone to go home. As the crowd breaks up, Cofflin points out to his Deputy that the moon is in the wrong phase and the stars are in the wrong positions, including a missing north star. Doreen realizes that the fault is in the star field, not her computer, and starts a program to match the current night sky with any calculated configuration. She can't believe the result, wondering whom she should tell. The USCGS Eagle '' Captain Marian Alston is on the quarterdeck of US Coast Guard sail training ship ''Eagle as her crew of cadets reduces sail in anticipation of a storm. Nantucket Island is northeast and relatively close. Lt. William Walker is taking a star sight, and Lt. Victor Ortiz is teaching the skill to a student. Thomas Hiller, the sailing master, calls Alston's attention to the spinning magnetic compass. She is uneasy and orders her crew out of the rigging. Sparks fly in the air around the ship and the vessel is entrapped in the multicoloured dome of light surrounding Nantucket. The ship is becalmed and Alston orders all sails taken in and the engines started.(Ch.1) The Morning After Nantucket, March 1250BC Captain Alston cannot make contact on any of her usual radio frequencies and her global positioning system devices do not work. Eagle finally intercepts a radiophone call from Nantucket Island. Doreen takes her information to the chief of police and shows him her computer results. Chief Cofflin decides to attempt a flight to the mainland to test Doreen's theory and asks Andy Toffler, owner of the only seaplane, to transport him. He calls Eagle and tells Alston Doreen's theory and the captain says that her observations are consistent. When Cofflin says he is going to fly to the mainland, Alston asks him to take a Coastguardsman. Toffler lands near Eagle and William Walker climbs aboard. After take off, they see a curved mark in the water, of different shades of blue on either side and patches of dead fish. They fly the trace for a while, and Eagle is able to determine from their positions that the curve is a narrow ellipse more than twenty-three miles long. Eagle was barely inside its circumference during the event. Alston guesses the fish were probably electrocuted. As the flight continues, the occupants see Right Whales, virtually extinct since the eighteenth century. (Ch.1) Contact and despair Andy Toffler flies to what should be Boston, Massachusetts, but all there is, is tall trees and a native village. By the time they land the village is deserted. Toffler, Jared Cofflin, William Walker, and Doreen Rosenthal walk ashore. They come under spear attack and respond by shooting over the natives' heads. The natives continue to attack. A spear penetrates Toffler's leg, but Doreen is able to remove it. As the natives continue to advance, Walker reluctantly fires at one, hitting him in the leg; the rest flee except for one. Walker shoots him as well. They examine the natives' wounds and determine that one is fatally wounded. They treat the wound of the other and put him into the floatplane to return to Nantucket. After Eagle learns about the experience of the people on the floatplane, Lt Roysins excuses himself. A short time later, a coastguardsman notifies Marian Alston of a problem with Roysins. Going below, she finds his cabin door locked. She orders the cabin broken open. Roysins has taken an overdose of pills. Alston regrets his reaction and orders the body prepared for burial at sea. On Nantucket, four people have already commited suicide and a dozen have made an attempt. Meetings Jared Cofflin finds himself running a public meeting after Joseph Starbuck, the Town Clerk, tells him that none of the other members of the Board of Selectmen are there. He tells the assembly that the island has travelled back in time to 1250 BC. He introduces Doreen Rosenthal and Marian Alston, who verify his statements. He shows pictures of what should be Boston, including the natives with spears. Ian Arnstein tells everyone implications of the Event. There is no America. There are no sources of oil or food and no factories. When existing food is exhausted the inhabitants of Nantucket will die unless they arrange to start growing food and rationing, now. After caustic comments from Pamela Lisketter about having shot at the natives, Arnstein says Nantucket could trade for hides and game, but not for corn because it is not yet grown this far north. Martha Stoddard points out that Europe is in the Bronze Age and they should be able to acquire wheat there and that they have a ship, the Eagle. Alston says she will help, but also agrees with Arnstein that they need organization. After some spirited discussion, Cofflin is elected as Chief Executive Officer for the duration of the emergency. Cofflin takes his revenge by appointing Starbuck, Alston, Arnstein, Rosenthal, Lisketter, Angelica Brand, and all the available selectmen to the new Town Council. After the meeting, Dr. Coleman reports that the native who had been shot is dying from an intense case of the common cold: he theorises that the native had never been exposed to a cold virus before. Alston returns to Eagle and briefs her crew. The resulting commotion lasts for hours. Everyone looks shocked except for Walker, who looks eager. We learn there is something Alston does not like about Lt. Walker, but nothing she can pin down. Alston is able to tell her officers that no one has taken her offer of discharge from Eagle. Sandy Rapczewicz is concerned that they are changing the future and Alston tells the officers that they have already changed it simply by arriving and spreading the common cold, but in 'their' future no bricks or concrete were found when Nantucket was discovered. Arnstein thinks 'past' and 'future' Nantucket have changed places, and that a new future will develop. (Synchronicity: The Nantucket 'Event' is the direct cause of the "Change" described in the Emberverse series. The Nantucket that arrives in the Emberverse is not quite the one from 1250BC, though.) Emergency Measures The Council quickly find that there is only three weeks of food on the Island. Electricity and petrol are rationed. Two trawlers can fish until their diesel runs out, and the council make plan to convert sailing yachts for line fishing, using wood from empty housing. They consider whaling for meat and oil; against objections Alston reports that there are so many whales they are a navigation hazard. Dr Coleman and Martha Stoddard both come up with ideas for gathering wild plants and seaweed. Angela Brand's winter cover is rye, which she can harvest instead of ploughing in. Ian Arnstein suggests potatoes to see them over the winter, and ways to fertilise the soil. Angela has seed potatoes and maize she can plant, and small herds of sheep and cows. They need the population working in teams, planting, fishing and harvesting, and Starbuck suggests a system of payment using vouchers for work done. The local engineer, Ron Leaton, can produce tools, steam engines and lathes. Pamela Lisketter has a network of crafters and hobbyists; weavers, potters, a glassblower, and a blacksmith. For preservation they need salt. Arnstein suggests Inagua in the Bahamas, which has salt lagoons, and they agree to send Yare, one of two trapped topmast schooners. They prepare a wish-list for Alston to bring back from her trip to Europe. Arnstein is to go with her because he 'knows ancient languages' - Classical Latin and Greek. He points out that he is 2000 years too early and Lithuanian would be a better choice, as it is a very old language that has changed little, but how likely is it to find a speaker? Doreen points out her mother was from Vilnus... (Ch.2) We follow various citizens adjusting - or not - to learning new skills: Clearing fields by slash-and-burn, line fishing for cod. William Walker catches a whale with a newly-made explosive harpoon. Ian Arnstein inspects trade weapons made by Leaton's Seahaven factory; knives, spears, crossbows, Roman-style swords. Jared Cofflin inspects as windmills are converted to charge automobile batteries. Eagle sets sail with a cargo of steel tools and weapons, plastic beads and trinkets. (Ch.3) England / The White Isle Iraiina, the Sun People, April, Year 1 Daurthunnicar, Rahax ''(Chief) of the Iraiina, thanks trader Isketerol of Tartessos for his help in getting the Iraiina tribe across the English Channel, the Narrow Sea. The Iraiina are already raiding local tribes for food, valuables and slaves, and Daurthunnicar looks forward to further riches. ''Eagle is approaching on course for the natural deep water where Southampton would be, when a lookout spots a small boat drifting. In it is a small armed party of Iraiina, most of whom have died from exposure and dehydration. One is alive. He is brought aboard and treated, and the crew unload the possessions from the boat. While the man recovers, Alston holds the summary court-martial of a seaman, Rodriguez, who has assaulted and tried to rape a female crew member, Alston finds him guilty, and has him strapped into a life jacket and towed behind the ship. Ian and Doreen start to communicate with Ohotolarix, who patently does not speak Lithuanian. They show him pictures and drawings, and Ian thinks Ohotolarix speaks early Indo-European. Swindapa of the Kurlelo line leads a defensive party against the invaders. Her warriors initially have the upper hand, but more Iraiina arrive, and they are trapped. Swindapa is gang-raped then taken captive by Shaumsrix as she is well dressed and might be worth a ransom. (Ch.4) Nantucket Interlude 1 Chief Cofflin listens to a deranged Pastor Deubel telling his congregation that Satan caused the Event and is using Nantucket to prevent the birth of Christ. Martha Stoddard, the librarian, quietly lets Cofflin know the counter-arguments before they head for a fish lunch. A few days later Cofflin meets Martha in the Capuccino Cafe. Cofflin refuses a free meal, as it sets a bad example. A dishevelled man bursts in, approaches a woman and pulls out a gun. Cofflin dives for the gun, but is too late to prevent the man shooting his wife. The man switches aim to Cofflin, but Martha has grabbed a slingshot from a young hunter, and firing at the man, distracts him long enough for Cofflin to catch him. In the struggle, the man is shot with his own gun. Cofflin notes the damage; two dead and one serious injury from a ricochet, and decides that while people are so close to breakdown he will confiscate all guns and ammunition. Shortly after that, Pastor Deubel's misled congregation prepares to burn Nantucket to the ground in a psychotic attempt to prevent Satan from using the island. Cofflin is aware, has the street lights turned back on and quickly has most of the congregation arrested, but an explosion tells him that others have reached the warehouse storing the guns and ammunition. The deputies break into the Pastor's locked church, only to find that Deubel has hanged himself. Father Gomez appears and volunteers to talk to the arrested, recommending that Cofflin does not put them on trial for a week or two to allow feelings to die down. Southampton Water Marian Alston pilots Eagle up what would be Southampton Water. Two sixty-foot boats and dozens of smaller boats are drawn up on the Eastern shore. There is a large temporary camp from which charioteers and spearmen are hastily emerging. Alston drops anchor and sends Ohotolarix ashore with gifts. Once Rahax - Chief - Daurthunnicar is satisfied that he is not a ghost, Ohotolarix is questioned about the huge vessel anchored offshore. He describes the people and their various magics, but when he describes the chief of the Eagle people as black, he horrifies his audience; this must be a demon Night One. However, Isketerol of Tartessos is listening. Describing Alston's appearance, he identifies her as a Medjay, an African warrior from the court of Pharaoh. He wonders what a Medjay is doing here. Ohotolarix says that the Eagle people want grain, cattle, and pigs, for they showed him pictures. Rahax Daurthunnicar agrees to parlay with these new people, with an exchange of gifts. They are peace-holy, he declares. Alston, Walker, Arnstein and Rosenthal step ashore with an escort of cadets carrying shields, spears, and swords as well as sidearms. Alston carries her own katana. One of the cadets asks and is told that the locals expect them to be armed, but would not recognise guns. Alston is greeted with bread, cheese, and a cup of mead, into which she and Daurthunnicar mix a drop of their own blood. She and her party are then 'introduced' until Arnstein suddenly recognises where the mediterranean-looking man comes from... an enigmatic Bronze Age location in Spain. Arnstein tries Classical Greek, which Isketerol recognises as very bad Achaean, spoken by pirates and raiders. The two groups can now communicate, badly. Isketerol and his cousin Miskelefol identify Alston and several of her guard as women, but realise that the Rahax has not noticed. They identify Doreen as writing with a pen on a kind of papyrus, but do not recognise the characters as Egyptian. They are awed that Alston is giving away rich gifts to savages. Isketerol interprets, and asks Ian if he wants Daurthunnicar to know that Alston is a woman? Isketerol explains that a Rahax would never feast with a woman, and indeed only great concession allows Doreen into the feasting hall. Ian is puzzled, but Marian has met this situation before; she is behaving like a man, and Daurthunnicar does not see past her behaviour and uniform. Daurthunnicar's gifts are now brought out. Ian is having a field day identifying items with the aid of an archaeology reference book, again fascinating Isketerol. Food is shared out, together with a last gift for Marian - a freshly washed female slave; Swindapa. Alston is furious, but hides it. Isketerol and his cousin both see it, and are puzzled at her anger. Swindapa is identified as a 'princess' of the Fiernan Bohulugi, the Earth Folk, who also speaks Iraiina. Marian cuts Swindapa's bonds and lets her eat. Despite her fright, Swindapa is also puzzled that Marian is a woman. The crew of Eagle are somewhat taken aback when Captain Alston boards with a naked blonde girl, but a set of clothes is quickly found, and a boltcutter removes the rawhide slave collar Swindapa is wearing. Swindapa is taken to the ship's surgery, where a female assistant is asked to check her health. Ashore next day, Isketerol asks Marian not to offer too much, as he also trades in Britain and does not want his market ruined. Trade is a matter of 'face' in the Bronze Age, and Daurthunnicar's status now obliges him to exchange generous 'gifts' with her. As they bargain, a puzzled young man watches Alston, and tries to attract the attention of Daurthunnicar. Not succeeding, the man grabs Alston, only to find himself thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious by her. Daurthunnicar asks what he can do to wipe out the shame of an attack on a guest? Alston, angry at what she has discovered about Swindapa's treatment by the Iraiina, tells him that it is between him and his gods, and to treat the man as an oathbreaker. Isketerol adds that it is a shrewd move; the man realised she is a woman, now no one will dare to say so, for they will have to accept that a woman has defeated one of their warriors... and for honor, Daurthunnicar must now give more to her. The warrior is killed and buried with a sacrificed horse. His head is placed on a stake facing Eagle. Nantucket Interlude 2 Cofflin is at Sesachacha Pond, contemplating a change of diet. He is watching flock after flock of ducks, geese and passenger pigeons, before casting nets from catapults and modified harpoon guns. Martha and he discuss how to preserve the huge amount of meat the Islanders are collecting. Iraiina Camp, Before Departure Dorothy watches charioteers setting off and suddenly realises everything they have traded is stolen. Ian has to tell her the Island needs it to survive, and Captain Alston is well aware of how it was obtained. They approach the Tartessian camp and let Isketerol know that Alston has a proposition for him. Alston wishes Isketerol to accompany them back to Nantucket for the following summer, to teach them what he knows, and to record and teach the many languages he speaks. Isketerol makes tentative plans with his cousin Miskelefol and accepts, for he, too, wants to learn from the Amurrukan, the Eagle People. William Walker is in the Iraiina camp when he comes upon two warriors fighting over a slave girl. One is Ohotolarix, who is knocked out of the fight. The other warrior starts to walk away with his winnings, but Walker stops him and continues the fight, quickly defeating the man. Walker hands the slave girl back to Ohotolarix, who is insulted. Walker makes gestures of two men fighting for each other, but Ohotolarix misunderstands and accepts Walker as his leige lord, inviting Walker to his tent for a meal and the use of his returned slave girl. Walker starts thinking. Swindapa refuses to return home. The Stars have made a path for her leading to the Eagle, and she is not going to disobey. Isketerol confirms this in Iraiina, and Swindapa breaks into English as well. Alston is astonished, and Arnstein agrees that Swindapa has a phenomenal memory. Eagle ''sets sail heading West, astonishing Isketerol with her speed. Doreen decides to share Ian's bunk. (Ch.7) Nantucket Interlude 3 Jared Cofflin addresses the Town Meeting on the subject of Pastor Deubel's parishioners, who have been found guilty of arson; The only Judge on Nantucket says that normally they would be in prison. Cofflin says that logically the laws of the USA no longer apply, although Nantucket should keep the same sort of Law. He asks the Town Meeting to set the decisions, to be Congress and Senate. The crowd wants the parishioners hanged; Cofflin says he will insist on the hanging being public, and then he will resign. He then talks the crowd into agreeing to exile, salt gathering on Inagua, which everyone hates doing. Father Gomez has agreed to go with the exiled, to decide when each is safe to return. The Town Meeting agrees, thus Cofflin and Gomez get their way. They move to other news and decisions. (Ch.8) ''Eagle, at Sea Swindapa and Isketerol have phenomenal memories. Ian and Doreen teach English to the two locals, then letters and numbers. Doreen instructs Swindapa on the use of a Bo, or quarterstaff, while Walker shows Isketerol unarmed combat. After one exercise, Walker challenges Alston to a bout, hoping to make her lose face. Instead he ends up on the deck. Alston is not impressed, nor is Swindapa. Isketerol wonders about using this dissatisfied young man. Isketerol asks why the crew measure the sun at noon; during the explanation, Marian, Ian and Doreen are astonished to discover that both locals are aware the world is round: Isketerol and navigators like him, from observation of the way land disappears as a ship moves away, Swindapa from observations made at the observatory at Stonehenge, or the Great Wisdom. Swinadapa is awake on deck one night, filling sleepless hours with memory games, when Marian comes on deck to exercise with her katana. When Marian draws her sword, light reflecting off the curved steel makes Swindapa think of a crescent moon; she sees it as a Sign sent by Moon Woman. She watches Marian 'dancing' with her sword, and is certain that the Stars and Moon Woman have set her on this path. (Ch. 8) As the ship nears Nantucket after six weeks of absence, Jared Cofflin has a surprise for Eagle and her passengers; a tow into harbour by a cruiser converted into a paddle steamer. Eagle docks to cheers and two days of celebration. (Ch. 9) Rebellion Planning for the future, May-August 1 AE (After the Event) Marian arranges lodging for Isketerol, but Swindapa panics and wants to stay with her. Marian sends her to see Doctor Coleman and supervises unloading the animals. Isketerol meets William Walker, Alice Hong and Rosita Menendez at a local inn, The Brotherhood of Thieves. Dr Coleman reports on Swindapa's health, stating that she has internal lesions and a pelvic inflammation which has probably made her sterile. After the public celebrations, Marian discusses her misgivings with Jared, and suggests that the Island forms an alliance with Swindapa's people, the Fiernan Bohuluga. Jared walks Marian to her new quarters, a grand mansion that will also serve as Coast Guard Headquarters, and talks Marian through some of the Island's initial plans. Isketerol sits outside the Athenaeum, his world image shattered. He has learned that the Island has three thousand years of history, the proof being images of worn monuments he is familiar with. Tartessos is lost in time, only vaguely heard of. He thinks of the knowledge the gods have already given him through the Eagle People, and realises that he has an opportunity to change the whole future of his people... Swindapa does her own marvelling in the room she has been given by Marian. She thinks of the vengeance that Moon Woman must be planning, using the Eagle People against the Iraiina. Doreen and Ian set up house in the John Cofflin Hotel and plan a wine-importing business with Tartessos when things settle. They plan to marry after Jared and Martha's ceremony. (Ch. 9) Coping with the present Marian shows the Islanders the films they have made of the Iraiina, including the sacrifice of the man who tried to sieze her. Later, Pamela Lisketter and her friends meet up with William Walker, Isketerol and Alice Hong. Pamela is still shocked to the point of vomiting at the revelations brought by the film. Walker is very supportive of her and her group. Isketerol later expresses to Walker his admiration that the future is still capable of producing idiots. At Martha and Jared's marriage, Marian ends up catching the bouquet. Ian clumsily asks if she has said anything, and Marian clarifies to Jared that Tartessan boats are capable of crossing the Atlantic and raiding Nantucket - and will, as it is the local mindset to raid others. She adds that the locals do not scare easily, and after Pastor Deubel, the Island only has half a dozen useful guns - useful as long as the ammunition lasts. Nantucket needs to train a militia in weapons that they can manufacture now. Marian visits John Martins, who is making a katana which is to be a present for Swindapa. Ron Leaton shows Marian the samurai style armour they are constructing for the new militia. Marian tries it on, and it is flexible enough for her to do a forward roll. She reprimands Leaton for enamelling a gold eagle on the chest. Leaton promises thirty sets a week, enamelled plain green, building to one hundred a week. (Syncronicity: John Martins is the elder brother of Dennis Martin (sic), who becomes an aide to Juniper Mackenzie in the Emberverse. Dennis arms himself, Juniper and her daughter with blade weapons made by John.) Martha and Jared are making breakfast when she is taken ill with a bout of morning sickness. William Walker hints to a tied-up Alice Hong that instead of playing bondage games with him, she could be doing it for real in Bronze Age Europe. Swindapa practises with her new sword. Marian prepares an evening meal for Sandy Rapczewicz, Victor Ortiz and Doctor Coleman. They discuss putting a steam auxilliary engine in Eagle, and putting an education program together for the cadets and Islanders. Jared Cofflin visits Providence Base, where he has been told a father of three has got a girl pregnant. He quickly discovers the man's son is responsible, and wants to marry. Cofflin apologises for the misunderstanding and arranges a ceremony. As he does so, a man rushes in, saying that an Indian has approached the camp... Marian and Swindapa hunt a deer with a crossbow. Marian asks Swindapa about a small tattoo of an arrowhead she has on her chest. Swindapa explains this is the Spear Mark, used to denote proficiency in hunting and war by one half of her society. (Ch. 10) In July, a Town Meeting discusses getting involved with Britain. Swindapa points out that her people are not Iraiina, they want the Iraiina to leave them alone. Pamela Lisketter thinks the Island wishes to exploit the locals. Ian Arnstein points out that while the specialists are producing food, they cannot produce the technology the Island needs for survival, a point reinforced by Joseph Starbuck, who says that resources- such as metals- are running out. Pleas for a simple life from Lisketter are met with catcalls and boos. Isketerol asks the Islanders to trade with Tartessos. Marian Alston points out that their technology is not great, and they can be defeated by anyone who knows where Nantucket is and can send large numbers of warriors over the Atlantic; she wants to limit contact for a few years. Cofflin says the Island needs trade, but with someone who is not a threat: Swindapa's people are no angels, but are the sort of ally they need. The new militia train with blades, spears, shields and crossbows. Alston teaches martial arts. Alston shows her officers plans for a two-masted schooner which the Island plans to build in numbers; she plans for her officers to be trading, using them. Afterwards she mildly reprimands Cadet McAndrews for wanting to trade mainly with Africa to give the blacks an advantage. Alston has obviously researched the idea; the civilisations McAndrews wants to trade with do not yet exist; black Africans as such are only found in central Africa, the only real civilisation is the Egyptians, who regard everyone as a 'nigger' if they are not Egyptian... At Seahaven Engineering, Leaton demonstrates a hot-air fish drier, a new wood stove and a cooking oven with a hot water tank to Cofflin. Cofflin suggests adding a warming rack, and asks about progress on the reaping machines... The harvest will be gathered by hand. (Ch.11) "It's too quiet...", August - October, 1 AE Walker shows an admiring Isketerol around Yare, being converted to a cargo ship. The cargo for England is collecting on the quayside, and Walker is well aware that he will be on Eagle, under Captain Alston's eye. Walker asks Isketerol if he would like this ship for his own. Alston is reading poetry one night, when Swindapa comes in and asks Marian whether she can be her lover. She apologises for asking outright, she has been dropping hints but does not know how to read Marian's body language. The two make love. At the Harvest festival, Walker recruits Bill Cuddy, a trainee engineer. He already has Rodriguez and McAndrews. It is September and Cofflin is organising a clambake. He comments that it is too quiet; that Lisketter has shut up and he thinks she is organising trouble. Martha says she has been researching Central American civilisations. That night Jared and Martha, Ian and Doreen, and Marian and Swindapa are at the Athenaeum when someone knocks at the door. Martha then Jared go down to answer. Marian is suspicious and collects her sword. A pistol fires, and Marian goes downstairs to find that Jared has been shot in the knee by David Lisketter. She learns that Pamela intends saving the Central American Olmecs from Nantucket by taking reference books and weapons to them. Marian asks David to put his gun down: when he does not, she chops his hand off with the sword. She fails to realise that Pamela also has a gun, which she fires at Marian through her jacket pocket. Isketerol kills two Police guards in the Armoury, and steals the weapons and ammunition. William Walker has trained him, and he divides the weapons so that Lisketter and her supporters on Bentley get the light weapons. The heavy weapons are sent to Yare. William Walker and supporters kidnap John Martins and his girlfriend Barbara. Others are kidnapping Alice Hong and Rosita Menendez. Walker then steals the machine guns from Eagle. He is discovered by Sandy Rapczewicz, and breaks her jaw. Walker runs''Yare'' out to sea on engines, shouting farewell to Pamela Lisketter in Bentley; He no longer needs her. (Ch.12) Pursuit Marian wakes up in hospital; the light bullet glanced off her skull and gave her concussion. She is brought up to date on events, including Martha being kidnapped onto Bentley, destination the Coatzacoalcos River. Given that the Doctor will not allow her to get out of bed for two days, and the relative speed of the vessels, she decides she will take Eagle in pursuit of Bentley, thinking also that the Lisketters will need rescuing themselves. She tells Jared that Walker having the machine gun and rifles is not much of a problem as she has the firing pins in a box under her bed. Walker, in the meantime, has a similar problem with Seaman Rodriguez as Marian had, but deals with it by brute strength. He has also discovered that his weapons have essential parts missing. He promises Yare to Isketerol as part payment for everything Isketerol will do for him.(Ch.13) Martha Cofflin tries to persuade Pamela Lisketter that she is doing the wrong thing by approaching the Olmec civilisation, but Lisketter is determined to 'protect' them from Nantucketters and Europeans. Marian is in Eagle, in hot pursuit. Walker makes landfall at the Iraiina camp in Southampton Water. Olmec civilisation, October-November, 1 AE Bentley arrives at the Coatzacoalcos River in Central America. The first riverside village they arrive at sends alarm signals upriver. David Lisketter volunteers to make first contact, but takes a pistol with him. Olmec warriors wearing bright coloured feather helmets surround the shore party and David starts shooting in self-defence. His party retreats to the river, just as a fleet of canoes arrives from upstream, trapping Bentley. Olmec warriors and torchbearers swarm over the ship, killing and taking prisoner. Their leader is a huge fat man, a priest-king, and he decides that the pregnant Martha is to be kept, and Pamela, for the colour of her eyes. One of the torchbearers manages to set fire to the wooden Bentley, and the Olmecs evacuate to the village, taking the prisoners and bodies with them. The Olmecs start cooking the bodies. Eagle arrives two days later. The first inkling of the fate of Bentley is when a lookout spots a floating body in American clothes. Marian and her crew launch an ultralight flown by Andy Toffler, the God Help Us. Marian and her two hundred troops move upriver in forty inflatable motor-boats to the first village. The Olmecs have fled, but alarm drums are sounding. They find the sunken Bentley. GHU confirms the natives have run, and Marian lands her troops. They find where Martha was kept, as she helpfully scratched 'Upstream' and jammed her wedding ring into a timber. They find the remains of Bentley's crew, confirmed by dentistry in the jawbones. Marian gives the troops and the Arnsteins a morale-boosting speech. Next day the troops are preparing to leave, when David Lisketter staggers out of the jungle. Marian places him under arrest. David confirms the two women were taken upstream the day before, and adds that the natives were grabbing at him and shining lights in his eyes. Ian picks up the clue, confirms with David that his eyes are the same colour as his sister's, then goes into a hut and comes out with a jaguar mask, whose gemstone eyes are the same colour as Lisketter's. Marian orders the village burned. Martha and Pamela were taken upriver with the Olmec leader to the central temple-city. Pamela frets, and Martha surmises that they have fallen into a local myth, which will make sense if they keep their eyes open. As their canoes land and the leader disembarks, GHU appears in the sky behind them. The first encounter with the Olmec army is on the river; canoes and two big catamarans, loaded with warriors. Toffler in GHU bombs the two catamarans with home-made napalm. Marian and her troops land, and set light to the crops in front of them. GHU reports that a thousand warriors are heading their way. Ian and Marian suppose that the warriors are reacting to what they think the Nantucketters are. Swindapa watches amazed as Marian 'works a magic': the two hundred armoured troops form up in two lines on a levee, crossbows to each side of spearmen, each man to his place, standing still. Soldiers race out in front with boxes, and scatter the contents. Swindapa has never seen a war band behave so. The Olmec warriors arrive, and a champion steps out in challenge. Marian has him shot at long distance. The remaining Olmecs stop in outrage, then charge, straight over the caltrops scattered previously. They slow down, and Marian opens fire with the crossbows, ordering the troops to concentrate on the men wearing feathers. GHU takes the opportunity to dive-bomb. A handful of warriors reach the inexperienced Americans, and Marian has to charge in with her katana, Swindapa beside her. The rest are driven away in panic by the swords and shields of the crossbowmen. Martha watches from a prison cell as the warriors return to the city.